Coeur de la Mer
by CohenTheKitty
Summary: It's 1989 and the new Ocean Liner 'TITANIC' is to set sail! Benny Coffin III, his fiancee Mimi Marquez and her mother Joanne have no idea this cruise will change their lives forever! A retelling with AngelCollins MarkMaureen BennyMimi RogerMimi. REPOSTED!
1. Prologue

_Coeur de la Mer_

_Prologue_

_2074, far future._

Rod Lubbick strolled tiredly to the phone on the main deck of the ship. A stupid call, some old lady. He didn't even really care what the old bitty had to say, he wanted to find his diamond and get the hell home. His assistant handed him the phone when he approached and he sighed, mumbled how he didn't want to take any calls.

"Oh trust me, you want to take this one. Oh an uh, she's kind of old, so you might wanna speak up!"

"Oh great." Rod sighed and put the phone to his face. "Hello Mrs . ."

"Oh, Lliam. Mimi Lliam."

"Mrs. Lliam?"

"Uh, yes. I was wondering if you've found the Heart of the Ocean yet?"

Rod's eyes widened to the size of frisbees and he looked to his assistant, who looked triumphant. He adjusted the phone slightly. "You have my attention Mimi. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?"

"Oh yes," in her home thousands of miles away Mimi fixed the cordless that she grasped in a shaking hand. "The woman in the picture is me."

* * *

"She's a goddamn liar! Some nutcase seeking money or publicity! God only knows why. Like that Russian babe, Anesthesia!" Rod sighed as his friend and co-worker, Lewis Bodine followed him to where Mimi's helicopter would soon be landing. "Mimi Marquez died on the Titanic when she was 17, right?" 

"That's right." Rod said, avoiding running face first into a rope.

"So that would make her what, over a hundred now?"

"A hundred and one next month."

"Ok, so she's a very OLD goddamn liar!" Lewis cried, waving his hands in the air. "Look I did the background check on this chick all the way back to the 1990's when she was an actress, an actress, eh? She went by Mimi Davis back then. Then she married Pedro Lliam moved to Buffalo and punched out a couple of kids! Now Lliam's dead and from what I hear, Buffalo's dead!"

Rod approached the helipad, spoke loudly over the hum of the chopper's engine as it neared. "Everyone who knows about the diamond is supposed to be either dead or on this ship but _she_ knows!"

The helicopter landed successfully and Mimi and her granddaughter Kati were brought off and welcomed aboard the Keldysh. They were taken to their staterooms and left to unpack for a while when Rod came to the doorway with Lewis, smiled gently. "Are your rooms all right?"

"Oh yes lovely." Mimi replied, sitting in her wheelchair, setting up pictures. Her soft Spanish accent made the words warm. " Can't go anywhere without my pictures. Oh! Have you met my granddaughter Kati? She takes care of me."

Kati smiled shyly at Rod, then warmly at her grandmother. "We met on deck, Abuelita Remember? Just a few minutes ago."

Mimi gestured at her head with a hopeless hand and shrugged, Lewis looked doubtfully to Rod but Rod just swallowed and tried to remain optimistic. He cleared his throat and said, "So, Mimi. Can I get you anything?"

Mimi paused and looked at him. "Yes." She said softly. "I would like to see my drawing."

Moments later she was wheeled down a long corridor to a surveillance looking room, where the sketch lay in preservative fluid. It was yellowed, mainly because of what it was made of and also for being under water for 85 years. She was so young in it, lying on her side on a couch, nude. The only thing on her body was the expensive heavy necklace. Rod began to speak as she stared at it, misty eyed.

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone. It was called the Blue Diamond of the Crown. It disappeared in around 1792, right about the time Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the diamond was chopped too, and recut into a heart-like shape, and called the Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

Mimi shook her head, smiling wryly. "It was a dreadful heavy thing. I only wore it this once."

Kati looked at her with a raised brow. "You actually think this is you, Abuelita?"

"It is me, dear." She smiled. "Wasn't I hot stuff?"

Mimi wanted so badly to reach and touch that signature. Rod continued. "I tracked some old insurance records, a claim was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the claimant was, Mimi?"

Mimi paused and wet her lips, then replied. "I should imagine someone named Coffin."

"That's right," Rod said, smiling, along with all the researchers in the room. "Benjamin Coffin II. CyberArts Studios tycoon. The claim was for a diamond necklace his son Benny bought his fiancée, a week before he sailed on Titanic. You. It was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond had to have gone down with the ship."

Mimi opened her mouth to protest but remained silent to listen to the chatter of the people around her.

"See the date?" Rod asked Kati, who bent and read it off of the old piece of paper. "April 14th, 1989."

"So if your grandma is who she says she is, she was wearing the diamond the day it sank."

Rod smiled softly over to Mimi. "Which makes you, my new best friend."

* * *

Mimi gasped as a cart carrying some rusted and discolored silver and copper was wheeled close to her. Rod spoke as she reached out and picked up a mirror, which seemed to be forever cold as those currents had been that night. . . 

"These are some of the things we recovered from your stateroom."

She ran her old hands gingerly over the handle and back of the mirror, smiling. "This was mine," she laughed. "It looks the same as it did the last time I saw it." She turned it to look into the cracked, dirty glass, sighed softly. "The reflection has changed."

Rod watched her and asked quietly. "Are you ready to go back to Titanic?"

She only nodded slightly.

* * *

Mimi was wheeled in front of a computer where Titanic sat perpetually on still waves on some sort of graphics program. She gazed at it, fascinated, waiting to see a younger her and _him_ run out onto the deck, breathless and laughing. She blinked when Bodine clicked and it began to move as he spoke. 

"Ok, so the 'berg hits on the starboard side and starts punching holes like morse code below the waterline, Dee dee dee dee dee. The watertight compartments start to flood, and water spills over the watertight bulkheads, which unfortunately don't go above E deck. So as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slowly at first then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass up in the air! And that's a big ass! We're talking 20,000 or 30,0000 tons! Now the hull isn't designed to handle that kind of pressure so what does it to? Kkkch, it splits, right down to the keel. The stern bobs there for a couple of second and the bow detaches. The stern kinda bobs there for a second like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under at around 2:20 A.M. Now the bow planes away while it plummets, going at 20 or 30 knots until it hits the floor, booohm, kchfow! Pretty cool, huh?"

Mimi wet her very dry lips and swallowed delicately. "Thank you for that fine, forensic analysis Mr. Bodine. Of course, the experience of it was. . . Somewhat different."

Rod knelt by her. "Will you share it with us?"

Mimi Lliam stood from her wheel chair and very tentatively made her way over to a screen, where the sunken, rusting Titanic sat alone and cold at the bottom of the ocean. She sobbed quietly after some memories began to flood over her like a warm wave, and so Kati walked to her and took her by the shoulders. "I'm taking her to rest."

"No."

"C'mon, Abuelita."

"NO!"

Rod took a tape recorder and sat by Mimi where she had taken a seat by the screens. "Tell us, Mimi."

Mimi took a deep, unsteady breath. "It's been 85 years. . ."

"That's ok," he was quick to play sympathetics and understanding. "Just say anything you remember."

Mimi regarded him with annoyance and sarcasm. "Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Lubbick?" He was silenced by that. "It's been 85 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used, the beds had never been slept in. Titanic was called, the ship of dreams. And it was, it really was. . . ."

* * *

Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 1

_Coeur de la Mer_

_**Chapter One**_

_Take Her To See, Mr. Collins._

AN- Semi-resembles the film. A sort of parody. Benny/Mimi and a lot more Roger/Mimi. Collins/Angel, Mark/Maureen.

* * *

First class. It was the way of life she'd always known, growing up on Park Avenue. Mimi stepped off the shuttle at the Southampton boat dock and gazed out over the harbor at the magnificent ship that floated just a few hundred yards away. She smiled softly and took her fiance's offered hand, moved to stand with him, shortly followed by her mother, who was fidgeting in her newly bought designer clothing. Don't be too grateful Mimi, spoil his excitement. 

"I don't see what the fuss is about, it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

"Don't be silly," Benny said with a scoff. "It's over 100 feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious. Joanne, your daughter is far too difficult to please!"

She followed him past the people waiting to board, not even taking a second glance at them, not realizing she was cutting with money. It was so important to Joanne that she married into the CyberArts tycoon's money. She'd grown cold to it, numb to her surroundings.

They boarded easily with no questions asked and were shown to their suites. One for each of them, even tho she knew Benny would spend most of his time in hers. And they had a common sitting room. She whined about her luggage and threatened a steward's life, should her things be lost.

Across the street from the dock at a bar Roger Davis took a long drink of beer and laid out his cards with a smug grin. His friend, Mark Cohen's mouth dropped in amazement and the other two men's mouths dropped too, in anger. Sheer hate. He grabbed up those tickets and the $30 on the table and dashed across the street with the blonde film maker and their single bag's of clothing. Ah, the Titanic! The single most expensive boat in the world, theirs for the taking.

They lied about their inspections and got on, found their way to their third class rooms and said hello to their roommates, who were more than shocked to see them and not their friends. Mark tossed his bag onto the top bunk and laid on it, grinned at Roger when his friend noticed him. "Hey! Who said you get top bunk??"

"I did," he said briskly, laying back.

The door opened and a tall black man in uniform walked in, looking back and forth. "Good afternoon gentlemen, I'm here from the captain's bridge seeing about accommodations, are they adequate?"

Roger raised an eyebrow at him, sat on his bunk. "Huh?"

The man sighed tiredly. "Do you like your room, yo?"

"Oh. . Oh, oh, oh. Yeah man, nifty." Roger gave a friendly smile and stuck out his hand. "Roger."

The man looked at it cautiously, then offered a smile and shook it. "Collins, Tom Collins."

Mark introduced himself and Collins left to check more rooms, the two looked at each other over and under their bunks. "Wow, we're really here, eh Markie?"

"Yeah." Mark chuckled and shook his head, pulling his camera from his bag. "I can make one hell of a movie about this, two third class freaks on the biggest ship ever built."

Roger laughed at him and laid back, sighed softly. "Wish I coulda brought my guitar."

"Maybe you'll find one."

"Oh yeah, get arrested for theft on a boat."

"No one said to steal it, shortshit."

"Hey! Who you calling short, peanut boy?"

* * *

Collins made his way to the next room and knocked once before entering the single "suite", the person staying there had his back to him and he cleared his throat softly so the man would turn and look at him. He opened his mouth to drone out the same sentence and felt his breath catch when the young Hispanic looked at him. "Uh. . i-is everything adequate here?" 

He smiled gently at Collins and looked around, nodded. "Quite, sir." He lifted the wig that had been in his hands up over his head and only then did Collins notice the makeup he was wearing. He stepped closer and offered his large hand. "First Officer Tom Collins."

The transvestite smiled even more, even blushed some and took the hand. "Angel Dumott Schunard."

Collins bent and kissed her hand, looked up at Angel with a soft smile. "If there's anything you need, tell them to send take you to Officer Collins, or better yet." He paused. "I can have you moved to second class, but no higher."

She offered a sweet smile. "I don't need moved honey, this is my place but I will take you up on your first offer some time."

He nodded and swallowed thickly, moved to the door, adjusting his hat as he did. "Well um, all right then Miss Angel. I'm glad things are . .adequate." He stepped out and shut the door, muttered to himself. "Starting to hate that word."

* * *

Collins climbed the decks until he reached the bridge, everything was in order. They'd left port about an hour ago, and the captain was on deck, smiling, hands on the railing. The wind was blowing so they had gained some speed, he assumed. "Take her to see, Mr. Collins." He said with a smile. "Let's stretch her legs." 

"Yes sir." Collins said with a soft smile and went onto the bridge. "Twenty two nots, full."

The second officer turned the wheel to 'full' so the message made it's way to the boilers. Collins made his way back to the captain and rested against the railing as well. "I've ordered the engines to full speed."

The captain just nodded and looked ahead, blinked a bit. "What's that?"

* * *

Mark looked doubtfully at Roger as he climbed the bow of the ship to stand on the railing, his arms spread behind the roping so that he looked like he was flying midair. This looked dangerous, and when Roger beckoned him closer, he backed up further, _I don't wanna be swimming with the dolphins, and doubtlessly I will, this is Roger._

"I'm the King of the World!!!!! Oh c'mon Mark, look! Look!"

Mark climbed regretfully behind him to gaze and his eyes widened dramatically when he saw the dolphin Roger was pointing to, leaping before the boat as it moved faster and faster. Mark hurried down when Roger started flinging his arms excitedly. _Yeah, yeah, there's dolphins, see? I knew it. I'd freaking die He's psychotic._ "Look there's another one!"

"I don't wanna look at the stupid dolphins! I wanna go inside!"

* * *

At the bridge, as he received his tea from Officer Collins, the captain smiled.

* * *

In her stateroom, Mimi Marquez was (somewhat) assisting her maid in removing many pieces of art from a wooden set of crates, and would set up pieces in various places of the room. Benny walked in after seeing about his own stateroom and sighed in annoyance, gaining her attention enough to get her to raise an eyebrow. 

"Not those pieces of junk."

Mimi turned to the maid and studied one piece as she spoke. "The difference between mine and Benny's taste in art is that I have some. They're fascinating, there's truth; but no logic."

The maid did not acknowledge her, just simply asked. "What's the artist's name?"

"Andy Something." She said softly, setting a portrait of a Campbell's soup can up.

"_Andy_ Something. He won't amount to a thing, mark my words." He kissed his fiance's cheek softly.

Mimi raised an eyebrow in question and he cleared his throat, looked respectfully away. "Right well, I'm gonna see what Joanne is up to. Carry on."

* * *

"Rog_er_! I said I don't wanna go! C'mon you freakin' . ." Mark shut up and gave Roger the dirtiest look he ever could. "Oof." He muttered when Roger threw him onto a stool. "Asshole." 

"I'll be right back!" Roger practically sang, running back to their room. Mark stared after him and swallowed hard, looked down at the counter and then up at the bartender.

"Um, uh, a beer, I guess." He murmured, the man nodded and turned to pour it, Mark turned to look next to him randomly and gulped when he gazed at the dark haired woman sitting in that stool. She was slurping a martini, in an elegant cocktail dress.

The woman looked at him and offered a friendly, sweet smile. Mark smiled nervously back, lip curled most unattractively. The woman laughed a little at him and he chuckled, relaxed slightly and moved his hand to shake with her. "Hi I'm . ."

But he hadn't watched and right as the bartender had reached out with the beer, Mark knocked the glass and it tipped over onto the woman's lap, sending her into a shriek, followed by a hissyfit. She stood and let the dress drip, began rubbing it down with her cloth napkin. Mark quickly grabbed one to help. ". . .so sorry."

"It's all right." She huffed, sighed heavily. "But I'm pretty sure your name isn't 'so sorry', you were in the middle of an introduction." She smiled softly, not really as angry as she had been before she remembered that the dress wasn't hers.

"Oh, right." He laughed nervously and paid the bartender, who went to getting him a new beer. "Mark, Mark. I'm Mark." He said softly, extending his hand carefully. He took hers up and instead of shaking as he had planned, he swallowed his nerves and kissed the back of her knuckles.

She smiled at him and giggled softly, fanned her face a little. "I'm Maureen Johnson." She said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mark-Mark."

He laughed softly and told the bartender to get her another martini on his tab. "So what's a lovely lady such as yourself doing here all by yourself?" He asked her, his head tilting slightly in curiosity. He watched how she moved, how she smiled, how her lip stick was smeared from the incident.

She shrugged a little, sipped the drink. "Well I get bored so I heard about this ship and decided I might try and catch a date here. Guys back in the village tend to consider me a bit of a slut but I'm not, I don't get why they would think that." She looked to him, a softer smile settling on her face. "How about you? Out to break some hearts?"

He laughed a little and shook his head. "Here with my best friend, we won our tickets in a poker game."

* * *

Across the room, oblivious to them First Officer Tom Collins was off for the night and had walked in. He'd considered going to go talk to Mark but he had struck up a conversation with a pretty girl so he went and sat down at a table alone. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and lit up a cigarette, sighed as music began to play but looked at the stage when a beautiful voice began to flow through the room. He was stunned to see Angel, the beautiful transvestite there singing. 

He listened to the soft, sweet words about love and endurance with a light smile, his cigarette occasionally drawn to his lips for a light drag. He exhaled the smoke slowly through his ever so slightly parted lips. She sang three songs before she exited the stage and went to sit down next to him. She crossed her leg and smiled softly at him. "Can I bum a smoke, sugar?"

"You can bum anything you like." He said softly, withdrew a cigarette and handed it to her. He lit his lighter and placed it to the end of the stick, watched her raise it and take a drag off of it. She exhaled deeply and looked over to him, smiled softly.

"You seemed to really enjoy the show."

"I did."

A soft smile, another drag. "Any favorite parts?"

"You."

She blushed light pink and smiled more widely. "You're really sweet."

Collins stubbed out his cigarette and nodded towards her. "You're cute when you blush."

She stood from the table and crushed out her half smoked cancer stick. "Would you like to go for a walk with me? On the deck?"

He watched her for a moment and then nodded softly. "I would love to." He stood from the table and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked from the room, Mark looking over Maureen's shoulder as they slow danced.


	3. Chapter 2

_Coeur de la Mer_

_**Chapter Two**_

_No One Would Listen_

* * *

Cold, salty sea air brushed over Mimi Marquez as she dashed for the stern of the ship, her beaded evening gown scraping the deck as she ran with all her might. She held the dress up as best as she could so as not to trip, only to save herself for that back rail, she did not want it any other way right now and Mimi _always_ got what she wanted. Little did she know that she was running right past Roger Davis as he lay on a bench, smoking a cigarette, gazing at the stars. He looked up at her, recognized her from having seen her around during the daytime. This evening would prove interesting indeed. 

She reached the stern and stopped only because she had no more room to run. She grabbed onto the rail and stared down at the freezing April ocean waters. With a hard gulp and climbed over the rail and slid down, facing the ship, then very slowly turned so her back was to it, standing just above the words 'RMS TITANIC, Liverpool'. She took a deep steady breath, hands loosening on the rail slowly, but she quickly latched back on when a male voice came from behind her.

"Don't do it. . ."

She turned her head to look at him, frightened brown eyes studying him, she had no idea who he was and he was well aware of that. "Stand back. I'll do it." She looked back down at the water. "I'll let go. . ."

"No you won't."

"What? Don't presume to tell me what I will or will not do! You don't know me!"

"Well, you woulda done it already."

"You're _distracting _me, go away!"

He shrugged and removed his leather jacket, then his shoes and socks. "All right, but then you leave me no choice but to jump in after you."

"Are you crazy?" She looked frantically at him, then the water. "The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt, not saying it wouldn't." He said, finishing with the last of his shoelaces. "Tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being so cold." He knew what nerves to play on. She figured a fall of the back of the ship and a hit to the water would end her misery, but the stern wasn't high enough up from the water and the moment she fell in, she'd slowly freeze to death.

She turned her head from looking down at the water ever so slightly, struck by that little statement. "H-how cold?"

"Freezing," he looked to her, earnest. "Maybe a couple of degrees over. That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you but like I said," he tugged his jacket off and let it hit the deck. "I don't have a choice." She didn't want to do it anymore, he extended his hand. "Just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

She slowly raised her arm and reached back to take his hand, turned to face him, he let out a sound of relief and she laughed. "I'm Roger Davis."

"Mimi Juliana-Marquez."

He laughed. "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." He took her arms. "Now step up. . ." She raised a foot onto one of the bars of the railing but her train got caught under her shoe and she slipped off and let out a deafening shriek, he tugged her back to her feet only to have her slip again so only he was holding her onto the ship.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Officer Tom Collins and several other gentlemen ran in the direction of the screaming woman, and found her, laying on the deck, her dress hoisted up with a young white male standing over her, less his jacket and shoes. "Stay where you are and don't move an inch!" Collins yelled and told one man. "Get the Master-At-Arms!"

The man ran off and Angel ran from a deck up, clutching her dress, looking wildly around. "Tom? Is everything. . Oh my God, are you okay honey?" She ran to Mimi and helped her up and as far away from Roger as possible.

"I'm fine." She murmured, too shocked to say anything else, so shaken up. Angel removed her wrap and slid it around Mimi's shoulders. "I'm fine, thank you, thank you." The young girl looked up at Angel with wide eyes, her heart still pounding viciously in her chest. But the sweet faced Hispanic soon helped ease her nerves.

"I'm Angel." She said softly, rubbing the girl's shoulders, gazing up at Roger, studying him. She expected to see your average lowlife that would attempt to rape a poor young girl but instead, she only saw a man just as frightened and concerned. She looked to Tom. "I think there's some kind of misunderstanding here."

"What's to misunderstand?" Collins growled.

"My name. . ." Mimi murmured, drawing Angel's attention back to her. "Is Mimi Juliana-Marquez."

"Oh dear." Angel said softly, knowing the name just as well as any steerage from the ship with the exception of Roger and Mark.

The Master-At-Arms appeared with the young crewman and Collins looked at him. "I need you to fetch Mr. Coffin and see if he'd been missing his fiancée." It was only a few moments before Benny and some of his Brandy-mates appeared and he yanked off his jacket and put it around her. He moved to Roger.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée!?" Roger looked over to Mimi and Benny got further into his face. "Look at ME, you white trash!"

"Benny," Mimi finally managed to call out loud enough for him to hear. "Benny it was an accident!" She said, hurrying up and over to him to touch his arm ever so slightly.

"An accident?"

"Yes, stupid really. I was leaning far over to look at the uh, the um. The uh, uh, uh. . ." She twirled her fingers.

"Propellers?"

"The propellers! And I slipped, and I would have gone overboard if Mr. Davis here hadn't saved me."

"Well the boys a hero then!"

The Master-At-Arms looked at Roger with disapproving eyes. "Was that the way of it?"

"Pretty much." The handcuffs that had just been slapped onto his wrists were removed. Benny began to escort Mimi in and his friend suggested that Benny 'give the boy a little something'. Benny turned to his assistant. "A twenty should be fine."

Mimi chuckled lightly. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Mimi is displeased." He pouted slightly. "What to do? Oh I know." He approached Roger, attempting a friendly smile and being the dashing young man that he was, he pulled it off fairly well. "Perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? Regale the group on your heroic tale?"

"Sure."

"Good then, it's settled."

* * *

Mimi sat at her dressing table that night, a music box her father had given her played beside her as she brushed her long dark wavy hair, and she looked up into the mirror when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She set her brush aside and watched the door open, and watched as Benny walked in wearing his dressing robe, carrying a large box. She lowered her eyes slightly when he came up behind her. 

"I know you've been upset," He began gently, sitting. "I don't pretend to know why." He sighed and moved the box up and stood next to her. "I intended to save this for the engagement party next week but I suppose now will have to do." He said, opening the box and revealing what would become her shackle, but what was now a glittering blue stone on a diamond lined chain.

"Good gracious." She whispered, resting her palm on the stone briefly. "Is it a. . ."

"Diamond? Yes." He replied, removing it from the box and wrapping it around her neck. He fastened it and looked at her reflection. "52 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI, it was made for royalty." A pause. "We _are_ royalty, Mimi." She watched herself in the mirror and simply listened to him. "You know there's nothing I couldn't give you, or anything I would deny you." She turned to look at him. "If you would not deny me. Open your heart to me, Mimi."

She looked back at her face, fingers caressing the diamond. Mimi Marquez had only ever lived where all the finest things were handed to her. Why should anything become any different? Why would she ever jeopardize this opportunity for not only stability but for simplicity and familiarity? Now, she knew not. But soon, she would indeed find out.


	4. Chapter 3

_Couer de la Mer_

_Chapter Three_

The next afternoon, when Mimi was able to escape the sociable life she hurried to find Roger in the Third Class. He was in a sort of gathering room, she supposed it was that at least. He was drawing cartoons for a little girl while a blonde man videotaped them. Her attentions were briefly deterred when she saw the lovely young transvestite from up on deck, out of drag, sitting on the ground playing his plastic tub makeshift drum for a few little kids. She smiled and walked over, cleared her throat so as to get his attention.

"Hello Angel."

Angel gazed up at her and set the drum aside with a smile, told the kids to come listen again after supper. "Miss Marquez this is a rare treat." He stood and she studied him. Although thin and maybe a little sad in the eyes he made for a very handsome man. It was almost a pity, but only almost. "How are you today?"

Mimi smiled and reached to take his hand. "I'm very well and I'd like to thank you, for having been so very kind and helpful to me."

Angel gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her into a hug. "Let's go for a walk, chica. I want to tell you a story."

This was, to say the least, not as Mimi had planned it but she nodded and followed him up onto deck. He was silent as they moved along the railing for a brief time, and then looked at her. She studied his eyes is that brief second between when he looked at her and when he spoke. It was like gazing into a dream, and she was shocked to find herself admitting him, even though he was gay. And yet so so. . .

"Being in the status you are, I'm sure you're familiar with the Schunard family?"

She shook herself from her trance and smiled a little, politely. "I'm sorry?"

"Schunard Industries. . ."

"Oh!" She covered her mouth with her hand and giggle very softly, embarrassed to not have recognized the name sooner. "Yes of course, Gomez Schunard the real estate tycoon. He's your fa-. . ."

"_Was_ my father." Angel corrected softly, the femininity that he had adapted flashed through briefly within those words. "He disowned me when I turned down the family name, his business in order to become what I am."

"A Drag Queen?" Mimi asked, looking sympathetically to him.

He smiled, and instantly he was her best girlfriend. "God, no, honey! A diva!"

Mimi giggled slightly and nodded, smoothing her dress with her palms, her eyes moving from the planks of wood that the deck was made of to his sweet, compassionate face. She bit her lip and looked him square in the eyes. "What does this have to do with my thanking you?"

Angel stopped walking and looked very seriously at her, but his eyes were still filled with friendly love and kindness. "Well look, honey. I know you saw that boy in a different light and that being around so many people of a different 'class' may be confusing but I just want you to realize, just because we don't have any money doesn't mean we can't relate to you."

Mimi nodded a little, wringing her hands slightly. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a crowded room, screaming. And no one even looks up. No one notices me."

Angel smiled very warmly and nodded. "Well some of us in the other room are finally getting into that room to help you. I know a certain Mr. Davis would be glad to bust down those oak and crystal doors to get to you and make sure he knew you were all right." The dinner alert went off and Angel sighed. "It's like being at a damn cattle recharge. Sweetie, I'll see you at dinner. I'm dining with officer Collins tonight."

Mimi smiled at him, a sisterly smile of 'mmmhmmm'. "You two seem to have become quite the pair. I can tell he really cares for you, we all can."

"Oh honey, don't make me blush!" Angel giggled. "Well I have to go get dressed and put my face on. See you later!!!"

Mimi waved as Angel sped off toward the Third class entrance. "Bye Angel."

* * *

Mimi often wondered about Angel after that conversation. Not wishfully or worriedly, it was just a curiosity that all young girls feel in their years. One that grows with them, matures with them. It was wonderment concerning Angel as a man, and what would have happened had he never became a 'diva' and how close their parents may have brought them. How close indeed.

This was, however, due to circumstances, impossible. And she understood that no matter what, it must be kept and understood that way.

She was dressed for success, descending the Grand Staircase to the Dining Saloon when she saw him. It was Roger, no mistaking it, but he was so elegantly dressed and so refined. Her heart almost caught and she smiled wide as he extended his hand, she gave him hers. He kissed the back. "I've always wanted to do that."

Mimi laughed and introduced him to everyone, Benny hardly recognized him and Joanne was appalled by him only because he was what she knew he was. He was a poor artist. Mimi led him to the table and they survived caviar and Joanne's sharp tongue, talk of politics and everything else Mimi hated. Roger told her he was going back to 3rd class and the almost believed him until he slipped her a note while kissing her hand.

_Let's live for today. Meet me at the clock._

She looked around and saw Angel watching her with a smug smile, blushed and waved. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed." She said softly, standing and walking to the staircase and up to the clock, where he smiled down at her. "All right, we went to your boring party." He pretended to yawn and she laughed. "So let's go to mine."

To her surprise Angel and Collins came up behind them, smiling and so she nodded, very hesitantly took Roger's hand and allowed him to lead her to the third class, where people where whooping and hollering, singing and dancing, eating and drinking, playing cards and having arm wrestling matches.

Angel took her hands and pulled her onto a table, showed her the steps to one song and then a faster song for couples came on. Collins joined Angel and Roger came up to join Mimi, slid his arms around her. "C'mon."

"I don't know the steps. I can't do this."

"Neither do I, just come on."

They danced and danced and then went and drank and Mimi showed them some rather painful ballet. They all laughed and made it outside onto the poop-deck, happily sitting on a bench to gaze at the stars. Each one talked about their life and current place in it, Collins had been in the Navy since a very young 19, and had never found love before. He and Angel smiled knowingly and Angel gave his hand a squeeze. She was an aspiring performer, willing to make room in her life for a sea boy.

The conversation quickly moved to Roger and Mimi, and Roger bit his lip and shrugged. "Just a guitar kid from New York trying to see the whole world and everything it does or doesn't have going for me." They all looked to Mimi who looked down at her hands, unsure, really, how to describe herself.

"Well," she began softly. "I'm to be married in June to Benjamin Coffin III," she showed them all her ring and Roger made a comment about her going straight to the bottom, had she jumped off the ship. "500 invites are out, all of New York's big shots will be there and I just want to be. . .to be. . .free!"

Roger gazed sympathetically at her and nodded, looked at his watch and then sighed, looked to Collins and Angel. "It's late, we should get the cherub back to heaven and then go to bed." He suggested. "Plus I don't want Mark getting all too drunk and unable to get back to our room."

"Maureen should take care of that."

* * *

Mark was laughing hysterically as he gazed at a mug of beer, Maureen chanting for him to chug it down. He did and she squealed happily, wrapped her arms around his frame and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. He smiled back at her and stood from the stool, telling the tender to tab Roger. Maureen giggled as she helped him back towards his room.

"Baby, you really shouldn't make Roger pay for everything you order from there."

"I won't," He smiled. "I'll pay for what I order for you." Hiccup.

She smiled softly, stumbling, walking with more and more difficulty. "That's really sweet of you, Marky." She collapsed into a heap on the ground, pulled him to snuggle up with her. "Oh sleep with me here, I don't wanna walk anymore and I don't wanna be alone."

He nodded and rested his head on hers as hers rested on his shoulder, his arms slid around her clumsily and they were found that way by Collins and Angel when they were returning to their room. Both took one of them and carried them (as best as they could be carried) to Mark's room, where they were laid down to rest.

Maureen stirred only to kiss Mark's cheek one last time before passing out.

* * *

Reviews? 


	5. Chapter 4

_Couer de la Mer_

_Chapter Four_

_Soon Your Face Will Fade Away_

_AN- Thanks and MUCH LOVE to my reviewers! I know I've been slacking on this story but now that my younger ones are off on a good leg, I should be updating more regularly. Please keep reviewing! Cohen._

"_At night I pray that soon your face will fade away." Britney Spears- Everytime._

* * *

The next morning Mimi attended breakfast with Benny on their private little part of the deck, and his anger was seething off of him. She didn't dare make any comment regarding it, she knew Benny's temper all too well and when he was appalled, there was no need to agitate him any further. He would not leave his anger unmentioned, however.

"You're probably pretty tired after your little party below-deck."

She said nothing, stirred her coffee as she thought very carefully about what to say. He continued when she still remained silent. "You won't go there and embarrass me again, Mimi. I can't have you fucking around with some random lowlifes at all hours of the night."

She looked at him, her brows beginning to furrow in disbelief and anger. "You can't have me going there? Correct me, should I be wrong, Benjamin, but I'm your fiancée!"

"My fiancée, I can _beat_ my fiancée!" He yelled, overturning the table so there was nothing between them, he grabbed the armrests of the wicker chair she was sitting in. "Yes you are, my wife in practice if not by law!" He left her to think, and between her tears and fear, she struggled to hold on to the good feelings of freedom and hope being around Roger had left in her.

* * *

Mark woke slowly and groaned tiredly, turned and looked at Maureen, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him, he smiled a little. His eyes blinked a few times when he heard a soft sound and realized it was what had woken him up, guitar chords. He slowly sat up in the bed and looked down below him at Roger, who was laying back, playing his beloved instrument. "Morning."

Roger stopped and looked at him, smiled and nodded, set the guitar aside. "Morning, did I wake you?"

"Yes." Mark said honestly with an affirmative nod, shrugged. "But I don't really care. Got any aspirin?"

Roger held a finger for him to hold on and dug into his bag, pulled a bottle of Tylenol from it and tossed it to him. Mark took it and disappeared up top for a moment. Roger heard Maureen moan in agony, and then Mark's hand lowered with the bottle. Roger took it with a chuckle and laid back, listened to Mark soothing Maureen.

"Shhh, it's all right. Mine hurts too, take this." Brief silence. "There, now just rest with me. We'll be fine."

Roger smiled warmly and crept from the room, saw a friend in the hall and asked what was going on today, and was told, "Nothing, the first class has church now in the dining saloon but none of us do shit." Roger nodded and upon hearing this, decided to go upstairs to pay Mimi a visit.

Back in their room, Maureen snuggled up to Mark as they drifted off to sleep again. She kissed his cheek and hugged him close, like a little girl with a really dorky looking teddy bear. "I love you Marky." She said in a yawn. "My pookie."

Mark blushed very deeply and looked at her, kissed her nose. "I love you too, Maureen."

* * *

Upstairs, Mimi was finishing up with her hair when Joanne came in and shut the door. She sighed, knowing just what was coming and looked down at the table. Joanne came up and took the brush, began to yank it through Mimi's thick, curly, textured hair. "You're not gonna see that hood again, Mimi."

"Stop, Mom." Mimi muttered.

Joanne turned her daughter to look at her. Her eyes scanned Mimi's every feature. "Do you want to see me end up as some roadside motel whore? Is that what you want for yourself? This hookup with Coffin is the best thing for us both! The money's all gone, Mimi!"

"I know, you tell me every damn day!"

"Your good-for-nothing father died and left us with a good name and empty bank account! This will ensure our survival. Do this, Mimi. For mother, please?"

Mimi blinked tears away and said nothing, Joanne took that as an obedient 'Yes', and kissed her forehead before continuing to yank the brush through her hair until it suited her own fancy. She then led her daughter to where Benny was waiting, and waited for them to link arms before going to church with them.

She and Benny noticed when the boy tried to get in to see Mimi, who thankfully, didn't look up in time to notice. Now it was a tour around the deck, the crew quarters and Gymnasium. Joanne tried to ignore Mimi as she questioned the shipbuilder about the number of lifeboats and people on board, continued along with the Captain and Officer Collins and Benny.

No one noticed when Roger yanked Mimi into the Gym.

"I need to talk to you. . ."

"Roger, no." She said worriedly, trying to hurry back out onto deck. "They can't see you."

"Mimi hear me out, dammit! I can't just let go of you without knowing that you're gonna be ok!"

Mimi watched him, her mind drifting to her small conversation with Angel on this very deck just the day before. " _. . . I know a certain Mr. Davis would be glad to bust down those oak and crystal doors to get to you and make sure he knew you were all right_. . ." Her eyes nearly filled with tears and so she quickly looked away.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm with Benny. We're getting married." She looked back to him. "I _love_ Benny, Roger."

He shook his head. "Mimi you're no damn picnic. You're a spoiled little brat even! But you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl. . .woman, I've ever known. . ."

"Roge,r I. . . ."

"Let me try and get this out!" He said, stopping her from going anywhere again. "You're a-. . . I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand, but I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right. I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember?" He was overwhelmed emotionally, now, and he watched her as he said much more softly. "That's all that I want."

Mimi fought hard to stay strong. "Well I'm fine. I'll be fine, really."

"Really?" He asked, she nodded, her own emotions overwhelming her. "Cuz I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Mimi! And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but sooner or later that fire that I love about you Mimi," he said, reaching to cup one soft cheek, his thumb rolling over it. "That fire is gonna burn out."

She found some strength in her voice, reached to gently place her hand over his. "It's not up to you to save me, Roger."

He nodded. "I know. Only you can do that."

Her fingers twined with his briefly but soon she pulled his hand from her face. "I'm going back, please leave me alone." She said softly, finally managing to break away and return to the group.

* * *

Angel, meanwhile, pulled Collins from the tour to talk, and thought he was very surprised to be yanked from it, and worried that Captain Smith would be upset, he was glad to see her and to be taken away from high society snobs such as the Coffin party. "Baby, hi." He said softly. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk," She told him softly, kissing him softly. "I'm worried, about Roger and Mimi."

Collins sighed softly and took Angel into the crew lunchroom, sat her down on a stool and sat with her. "Angel, I know what you're trying to do, and I know you and Roger are friends and you and Mimi are friends, but you have to understand that Mimi's going to marry Benny Coffin whether anyone likes it or not, and also no matter who else comes along. This is how these things work."

Angel shook her head quickly, and he saw tears in her big brown eyes. "How can you say that, Tom? What about us? Are we the way society normally works?"

"No, of course not . . ."

"So does that mean we're forbidden? That the love we both feel for one another is somehow wrong? That I should be finding myself a third class guy and you should find some first class woman that can have your navy-bound babies?"

"Angel!" He took her face into his hands, warm tears leaked out over onto his large fingers. "You know that isn't true, I love you with everything I am and when we dock, I'm resigning so we can spend our lives together!"

Angel nodded, sliding her hands over his. "So what then, is so different with Roger and Mimi?"

Collins opened his mouth to reply, shook his head. "Those are two high class families that already agreed to marry into one another." He said stubbornly. "I refuse to be involved in splitting that union up!"

"Mimi's family is only playing high class, her daddy was broke when he died 18 months ago." She said, turning his face to look at her with her small, well manicured hands. "Tom, for me, so I don't have to watch her marry into an abusive relationship. I know he'll hurt her, especially when he finds out her mother lied. Roger loves her, he'll take good care of her and we can even help them start off!"

He watched her and sighed, nodded and leant forward to share a very brief, light kiss with her. "All right. But they both have to be willing to receive help or we withdraw, Angel. And there will be no meddling with heads to make them both willing!"

Angel smiled innocently at him, blinked her eyelashes. "Thomas Collins, are you calling me devious?"

"No of course not, my love." He kissed her cheek and pulled her to her feet. "I'm calling you nosey."

* * *

Reviews please? 


	6. Chapter 5

_Couer de la Mer_

_Chapter Five_

_A New Day Has Come_

"_I was waiting for so long. For a miracle to come. Everyone told me to be strong, hold on and don't shed a tear. Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through, and the world thought I had it all. But I was waiting for you." Celine Dion- A New Day Has Come_

* * *

Sitting with her mother and her mother's lady friends at coffee that same afternoon, Mimi watched a little girl at another table being directed on how to have her napkin in her lap. She listened to her mother as she jabbed about how she hated the color Mimi had chosen for the bridesmaid gowns, and realized she was that little girl, trapped by her mother into being perfection, excellence for whomever Joanne chose to be the right man for her.

Well Mimi decided for herself right then, no matter how little action she planned to take, that Joanne was very, very wrong. She nodded to herself and took a sip of coffee, set the cup back down with her saucer and felt her eyes widen when Angel walked in, looked around between her mother and the other women, who noticed the drag queen when she approached.

"Mimi, ladies. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but may I have a word?"

Joanne offered a little smile, Mimi frowned, confused but realized no one could tell that this was Peter Schunard's long disgraced son, they all thought she was another gentlewoman. She held back a grin as her mother asked. "Hello, would you like to join us?"

"Oh no, sweetie." Angel smiled. "Coffee gives me the runs." She took Mimi's hand and pulled her outside, far away from the straining women's ears.

"Angel," Mimi tugged her hand away moments later and stopped running. "What's this all about? If it has anything to do with Roger, I don't want to hear a word, I made my decision and that's my final answer."

Angel studied Mimi very closely and looked around, pulled her into the Gym (making Mimi look to the spot she had pushed Roger away and shudder) and pulled off her wig, took Mimi by the shoulders and bent and kissed her. She pulled back. "What did you feel?"

Mimi was half appalled and half stunned, stared up at Angel with wide eyes as the wig was replaced. "N-nothing!"

Angel nodded, wiping her mouth with a disgusted face. "And do you ever feel that way when you kiss anyone else?"

"Well Benny. . ." Mimi froze, looked at Angel. "I mean uh, I mean . . ."

"Don't try to hide it, girlfriend." Angel said gently, taking Mimi's hands. "Look, he'll be around the bow, it's going on dusk. Go to him, Mimi. If you ever want to be set free from that cage, you should go to him. He loves you."

Mimi looked at her, familiar tears burning her eyes, and she nodded. Angel was right, and she wasn't about to start trying to deny it again. If nothing else, Mimi wanted to be able to love someone while she was on that ship. She hugged Angel and went out onto deck, made her way past several observation points and then through the gate leading to the upper bow section. She found Roger there, as Angel had said he would be.

"Hello, Roger."

He turned and looked at her, sad eyes lit up and studied her kind, smiling face. She approached somewhat hesitantly, and yet confident that he would still accept her decision. "I changed my mind."

He offered a soft smile of acknowledgment, and Mimi turned to point back to where she and Angel had been talking. "Angel said you might be. . ."

He moved forward and silenced her with a deep, smoldering kiss, took her hands into his as their lips locked and spread her arms in the air, then lifted her onto the rail so she felt as though she were free as a bird, flying solo. The smile on her face never really vanished even when the ship stilled on the monitors in front of Mimi Lliam.

"That was the last time Titanic saw daylight."

* * *

Angel laughed as Collins pulled her into the Wheelhouse, kissed him between bouts of warm, bubbly laughter. Her eyes opened into tiny slits to watch through the front glass as Roger lowered Mimi from the white railing, and suddenly Collins lips moved from hers but his eyes never opened. "Do you want me or them?"

She chuckled softly and kissed his lips lightly once, then again and again. God, they were soft. "I'm sorry, honey. Really, I'm all yours now." She assured him, pressing her lips to his again, feeling his arms tighten around her. The door opened and she squeaked her surprise, moved back from Collins and both wiped their mouths at once as one of the men from the Wire room stepped forward and handed Collins a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Ice berg warning, sir."

Collins nodded and the younger man took his leave. He sighed and logged the warning, turned back to Angel and saw her expression as she watched the paper fall into the trash. "Oh, don't worry baby. We get lots of those this time of year." He assured, moving to wrap his arms around her.

She nodded a little, an odd feeling beginning to churn in her stomach. She didn't know why and it was quickly forgotten when Collins lips descended onto her soft, mocha neck, she giggled and relished the feeling of him near her, forgetting any fear of being seen or any fear of ice bergs as the sun set below the water before them. Had Angel Dumott Schunard known tonight would be the last night all of her friends would all be together, maybe she would have pushed him off.

But that was very unlikely both ways.

* * *

In Mimi's room, at around the same time, Roger sat on a couch with his guitar and began to play very softly. The door to the adjoining room opened and he looked up at Mimi as she emerged in a lavender dress, her hair let down around her shoulders, bunches of paper in her hands, as well as a large velvet case.

"'s that?" He asked softly, nodding to it.

She handed him the paper. "I don't want another song about me sounding like some girl far away with her daddy's money." She dropped a silver dollar onto his lap and he smiled a little, shook his head and slid it into his pocket. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." She said, opening the necklace box.

"Holy shit!" Roger exclaimed, reaching to touch the large blue jewel. "What is that, a sapphire?"

"A diamond," she replied softly. "A very rare diamond." She wet her lips. "Roger I want you to write a song about me like one of your Bronx girls. Wearing this."

He looked at her. "What does your clothes matter when I write a song about you?"

She leant to whisper in his ear. "Wearing _only_ this."

* * *

33 minutes, twenty one seconds later in the midst of a steamed, darkened window of a very expensive Lexus, a hand pressed into the center and wiped away a trail from the sweaty remnants clinging to the window for survival. A moment or so later First Officer Tom Collins laid his head into the center of Angel Schunard's chest and caught his breath. The agile Dominican's small, beige hands ran over Tom's head after he kissed it softly.

"I love you."

Collins nodded and lifted his head. "I love you too." He said gently before leaning forward to kiss his lover again.

* * *

In the first class staterooms Roger and Mimi too consummated their love, and while Roger would have longed to hold her there for many moments more, she grew very fearful for them and hurried to dress, and suggested he do the same. No sooner had they dressed than Benny's manservent came in looking for Mimi and they darted off above deck, where they danced around on the wooden planks.

No sooner had they been there than had Angel, to Mimi's surprise dressed as a man and Collins come out onto the deck, kissing and laughing, smiling. Angel ran over to Mimi when he saw Roger and they hugged and congratulated each other. Collins and Angel returned to the Wheelhouse and Mimi turned to Roger, eyes glistening beneath the stars. "When the ship docks," She told him softly. "I'm getting off with you."

He laughed, kissed her softly. They continued to be warm and cuddly, radiant until the bell in the crow's nest sounded. Mimi looked over and saw a dark, large object ahead of the boat, very near to them. She and Roger ran into the Wheelhouse where an officer received a phone call from the Crow's nest. Collins ordered the ship hard to starboard, and engines full astern. He and Angel, Mimi and Roger ran out onto the Captain's deck and watched anxiously as the boat turned very little by little away from the berg.

"What are you doing??" Roger cried. "Go right into it, Coll! If you brush it from the side it'll cut in worse, you don't know what it looks like on the sides underwater! Fucking go through it!"

"I know my place, Roger." Collins said very lowly into his friend's face, Roger was silenced instantly and both Mimi and Angel shrieked when the boat slammed into the berg from the side. They were hugging each other tightly the whole way through as ice splashed onto deck and a screech sounded from below. Collins ran inside. "Close the watertight bulkheads!"

A signal was sent out. The captain arrived and the two young lovers were thrown out. Mimi and Roger went onto the deck and kicked some ice around briefly, but Roger was too concerned. "We hit too hard, you could feel it."

"So what can we do?"

He sighed. "Stay here, so we can get a boat quickly."

* * *

In his millionaire sweet, Benny pulled a note from Mimi from his safe.

"Darling, now you can keep us both locked up in your safe. Mimi."

He looked at the paper inside, a drawing of Mimi, nude on the couch, with their necklace around her neck. Maureen's signature was at the bottom but Benny had no clue as to who 'Maureen Johnson' was. Then there was another sheet and he looked at it. We, the modern day Rent fans know it as the lyrics to 'Your Eyes'.

Benny saw it as the most infuriating thing he had ever laid his hands on in his life.

* * *

In the room, where the crew was talking, the captain was informed that five watertight compartment were flooded, and that the ship could only stay afloat with four. The shipbuilder, Mr. Thomas Andrews also added that the ship had an hour to two afloat, and that everyone needed to get into lifeboats, as many souls as they could take.

The captain looked at the ship's owner, Mr. Ismay. "Well Mr. Ismay, I do believe you'll make your headlines."

* * *

Reviews???? 


End file.
